


（八）我愿意忍

by xiaociwei



Category: nine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	（八）我愿意忍

蔡徐坤被王子异放在床上，只低着头摩挲裤线，指腹从心脏烧到尖儿，没来由的滚烫，像未被完全碾灭的细头烟尾，红光明又暗。  
身前的alpha弓着背凑近他，压抑在鼻腔里的喘息声往下盖，手指碰上他被冻的冰凉的脸颊，冬日里的冷暖相撞，让他打了个寒颤，落在面上的触感很轻，石子拂过水面连个漂都激不起来，王子异怕控制不好伤了他，就算只是询问都不敢轻举妄动。  
“坤坤……”王子异叫他名字，隐忍的脉搏跳动，额头青筋都都浮起来，他想问他愿不愿意，已经在心里做好了蔡徐坤拒绝的准备，抑制剂还放在抽屉里，他转身就能拿到。  
几年里每个混乱又忙碌的工作日，偶尔猝不及防的发情期，他一遍又一遍重复着注射的动作，躲在狭窄的卫生间里，信息素铺天盖地，脑子里想的全是自己的队长，能把舞台上的光都拢去，仿佛他生来就是要做一颗星子，拥有其他人望其项背的璀璨。

 

蔡徐坤抬起头注视他，他辨不清楚，只觉得那墨黑的眸子里闪过水光，接着脖子被勾住，耳畔是又低又糯的答案，“我愿意。”  
王子异反倒僵住，像做了幻梦，不情不愿准备醒来，才发现梦里南瓜马车香槟和水晶鞋都是真的，远在天边又近在眼前。  
他忽然不知道接下来该说些什么话，想说“谢谢”又觉得生分，白白给两个人之间打上一道墙，好像蔡徐坤是可怜他无家可归的过路人，在冬天塞给他一个喷香烤白薯；可“我爱你”显得唐突而莽撞，他不是只想和面前的男人滚上床。  
念头在脑子里排队溜大街，就是没能发掘出一个不鲁莽又合适的，于是王子异思来想去还是行动抢在了开口前面，他把蔡徐坤的毛衫推上去，小心翼翼又缓慢，堆在胸口处层层叠叠。  
现在他终于找到了话说，“一会儿要是疼，你就告诉我。”

 

蔡徐坤不做声地点头，脸红的像煮熟的虾子，只想把自己蜷起来缩进壳里，可还是摸索下去把自己的腰带解了，哆嗦着勇敢，撑着倔强又真诚。  
王子异顺着他脊背摸上去，几乎开始无法自控，力气大的连肩胛骨都差点儿按出一片红，荷尔蒙味儿挤满屋子里的每个角落，连蔡徐坤都隐约闻见了这股特殊的味道。

 

窗帘撒下来遮挡住外面的最后一小片亮，床上彻底暗下来密不透风，王子异把蔡徐坤脚腕拉起来，beta略显不安的扭动，把床单都蹭皱，身下磨出一小方淡淡水痕，他没有经历过这些，只好什么都依了王子异，把他当站在高台上的指挥官，无条件举白旗。  
他们在前戏上耗了很久，蔡徐坤的手被强硬带下去覆上alpha动情的证明，头部湿润，不老实地戳他手心，直闹的他没办法，从根部捋过来，透明的粘液涌着逃出来，他闭着眼听暗哑的喘息。王子异更不好受，憋的眼睛发红，beta没有一塌糊涂的湿热，只给他推遍每寸肌肤的红粉，他几乎想掰开了beta的腿直接捅进去到底，可最后还是心疼占了上风。  
蔡徐坤看他绷紧的背，忍不住去拽他手腕，晃着腰想把自己全给出去，大不了就是痛一下的事儿，他咬着牙总不会怕。  
王子异握着他胯骨制止，“坤坤……”字节被他从牙关抵着发出来，“别再撩我了。”像无奈后的恳求。

 

真往里进的时候蔡徐坤终究撑不住，不自觉就推着他胸口让他往后撤，王子异把人的手握住，不由分说向前，浑身像从水里捞出来的，他等的太久了。  
beta连哭腔都挤出来，内壁即使被开拓过了还是免不了干涩，包裹着东西炙热又温吞，王子异皱着眉叹口气，俯下身去吻他，勉强停在中间等他适应。  
蔡徐坤觉得全身上下哪儿都是难受的，无论是被啃咬过的锁骨还是王子异烙下亲吻的大腿根儿，羞耻的滚烫痒意和痛楚交杂糅合，弄得他惊慌不已，于是又扭着想逃离，王子异被磨的忍不住，嘶地一声狠狠往里顶，掐着臀部让他放松，含着情欲的诱哄。

 

“不……不行……”蔡徐坤头都往后仰，差点磕在床头，王子异忙垫了一只手在后面护着，beta声音发软，手指蜷起来攥着床单。  
“乖，会舒服的……”王子异哑着嗓子去亲他瓷白颈部，脑子像被丢进火炉摇摇晃晃把水蒸干，自己都不知道自己到底说了些什么，他身下带着强势开始慢慢动，一次又一次顶到最深处。  
蔡徐坤被逼的眼角都带了泪，顺着面颊一行留下滴在脖子后面和汗水混在一起，股缝湿成一片，分泌的液体自告奋勇充当润滑，缓解了疼痛，只给他留下漫开的愉悦。  
王子异趁着他缓下来的空档加快动作，像个马达疯狂戳刺，每一下都撞在敏感点上，蔡徐坤颤抖地尖叫，放荡又直白，原来beta和alpha也是可以这么合拍的，合适到灵魂与肉欲都镶嵌重叠，严丝合缝。  
Alpha永远都是alpha，开始还能留出一丝清明由着他一会儿快一会儿慢的指令，到了后面几乎全是兽性释放，信息素是张透明又细密的大网，席卷狂风暴雨。  
蔡徐坤在神志模糊中射了，射的脱力，眼冒金星。王子异被夹的咬牙，低喘着在他最酸最软的时候只进不退地往里顶，最后拔出来喷洒，溅到他小腹上湿淋淋。

 

蔡徐坤在寻找不到焦距的瞳孔里松了口气，懒洋洋想终于结束了，他拒绝去回忆刚才那种完全被身体支配的脱控感，神经麻痹只会跟着快感向东向西。  
可alpha没隔几分钟就又凑上来，拿东西顶着他，沙哑的嗓音求欢，头部蹭着不管不顾地把自己埋进去。  
他想踹走王子异，腿软的抬不起来，一用力就像在踩棉花，还是那种漏的支离破碎的恶劣料子，只能又陷入天堂和地狱的纠缠里沉沉浮浮，在汪洋大海里模模糊糊寻找一盏飘渺的小灯，灯底下有能救他的船。

 

他在迷朦里高潮，阵阵眩晕混着灵魂的颤栗，王子异俯到耳边问他能不能标记，蔡徐坤只知道糊里糊涂点头，没来由的安心了不少。  
腺体被狠狠咬破，他带着哭腔呻吟，beta的生殖腔打开了，窄窄的一条缝。  
他去够王子异的腰，算是无声的默认和邀请，王子异被勾的几乎什么都忘了，只知道乱七八糟的往里撞。  
alpha的结涨大，在小腹上都隐约显出个性器的形状，热液灌满整个生殖腔，又被堵住了下不去，蔡徐坤小腿连着脚趾颤抖，床单上液体横陈。

 

王子异抱着他到浴室清洗，不知道怎么最后又贴在了一起，水流哗啦啦往下冲，他们唇齿交缠，说不尽的温柔缱绻。  
水汽蒸腾出一片白朦朦的雾霭，蔡徐坤去吻王子异的耳根，“以后都做我的猫吧。”  
王子异搂紧他，“好。”

 

你记不记得第一个五月，坤坤，我把桂花放在你掌心里，你偏过头笑，留给我半张白白的脸，光路逆着打下来，你躲开我伸过去的手。  
我那时候就想，总有一天，我要再给你一只桂花。  
混着露水，我们牵手。


End file.
